


Wireless

by Sarah Brandt (Snickfic)



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Sarah%20Brandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's darker in Zion than she expected.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

It's darker in Zion than she expected. Earthier. She's here because she hacked (or thought she hacked) into IBM, Yahoo, illegal shadow networks -- and there are no computers here. She's here because she is brilliant in solitude; there are people sleeping or pissing or smelling in every corner of this place. She feels their awe because she's Morpheus's and their pity because of the socket in her neck, and squirms from both.

She's given a sleeping bag patched together from old clothes and a place to lay it. She closes her eyes and wishes there were such a place as home.


End file.
